Morning Sickness
by GoldAnnaple
Summary: Anna's going through pregnancy and thanks to all your reviews, it's no longer a oneshot, but won't continue if there's no more reviews. PLEASE READ THEM ALL BEFORE REVIEWING!
1. Morning Sickness

Title: Morning Sickness  
Author: Laura  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Anna's been throwing up in the morning and only she seems to know why.

* * *

Anna lay next to Yoh in their futon. He was breathing heavily next to her. She stared up into the ceiling, thinking about one topic in perticular. Two weeks ago she'd woken up early in the morning feeling fine then had rushed into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Then same thing had happened every morning to date and she was positive it would happen this morning aswell. Yoh, being the dumb cute that he is, thought that she was ill and was now always found at least three feet away. Anna didn't know whether pregnancy was a sickness. Maybe it depends on which way you look at it?

Anna was also thinking back to when this incident might have happened. Two and a half weeks ago Anna had woken up in the middle of the night and, wanting to go back to sleep, had wrapped her arms around Yoh before kissing him on the chin then snuggled into him. Yoh had taken this the wrong way and Anna didn't get anymore sleep that night. Yes, that was probably the reason for her state. She smiled. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it.

She began to think about how to break the news to Yoh. Everyone was in the house today, she could tell him in the morning. She turned her head to look at him. He was so cute when he slept, she thought as she ran her finger through his long brown hair, no, scratch that, he's cute, **period.  
**  
She cuddled closer to him, burying her head into his tanned, muscular chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he was her Yoh and nobody else's, he always would be.

A light breeze carried into the room making Anna shiver, Yoh felt this and brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her. _Maybe I could tell him now? _Anna thought. She raised her head and looked at him. "Yoh?" Yoh gave a small mumble before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Yes, Anna?"

She looked at him, he was half asleep, he'd probably forget whatever she said by morning. No matter how important it was._ Tomorrow_, she thought, _definitely tomorrow_. "I'm cold, Yoh-kun."

Yoh gave a small smile before tugging the cover closer around them and bringing her as close as possible to his warm body. Once again she buried her head into his chest, and he buried his into her soft hair. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna woke up early again the next morning to find herself back in the bathroom, the noise waking everyone else up. As they all ate round the table, Yoh and Horo horo eating at top speed, Anna put down her bowl and sticks and looked straight at Yoh. "Yoh-kun?"

Yoh swallowed all the food in his mouth without chewing, which was quite remarkable, and looked back at Anna. "Yes, Anna? What's wrong? You're not feeling sick again are you?" This drew everyone to the conversation.

"No, Yoh. I need you opinion on something."

Yoh's face gave a look of confusion and concern. "What? You think you need to go to the doctors?"

She shook her head. "No, Yoh, I just want to ask you something."

Relief rushed over Yoh's face. "Oh, well want do you want to ask me?"

"Do you think, _baby_-blue is a good colour for the _nursery_?"

She smiled as, over the girls screaming for joy and the boy's jaws dropping with their bowls, she heard Yoh hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Cravings

Meh yeah, people commented and said how much they wanted me to continue and that made me feel good so yeah, I'm writing another chapter. Please Review and more can be made… 'Cause I need the motivation.

Disclaimer: I will never be able to own Shaman King… as sad as that is…

* * *

Chapter 2: Cravings

Yoh had noticed, maybe a little while after his friends had, that Anna would suddenly eat anything put in front of her without complaint, which, for Anna anyway, was quite remarkable.

Ryu cooked for a little while at the beginning of her pregnancy since everyone thought she would be even more edgy nowadays and she was, but as the weeks went by Anna complained less and less about the food and just ate it at a remarkable speed, asking for seconds afterwards too.

Yoh smiled when he remembered when he cooked for Anna after Ryu, Yoh began to cook for Anna because he believed he should do something for her and look after her through her pregnancy, even though his friends thought he was mad since he did almost everything for her already but Yoh didn't mind, he actually liked doing it, since it meant he could be with Anna without stressing her out. Even so, he was worried Anna might not want his food since she always found a way to criticize it, along with Horo Horo's and Manta's, though she didn't seem to mind Tamao's though.

But when each of these people cooked for her she didn't say a word or even show there was a difference in taste, even asking for thirds after each meal. So after Anna was two months with her and Yoh's child she was eating everything she was given, always asking for more when it was available.

_That's when the food went missing._ Yoh smirked.

Yes, suddenly the food in the cupboards and the fridge seemed to go down at a very quick speed and for once Horo wasn't to blame. However, everyone began to get used to the fact that food was going missing and Anna was grumpy almost all the time except for when she was eating, since they had seen weirder things in the Shaman Fights, they all learnt to avoid Anna except when she was with Yoh, her wrath seemed to stop and she hardly ever shouted at him. His friends joked about it and teased him but he would just laugh when Anna heard them and would come and beat to hell out of them.

The most memorable part of her first 2-3 months was when he had woken up in the middle of the night, usually he would snuggle closer to Anna and go back to sleep but was shocked to find she wasn't there. He clambered out their futon, stretched and scratched his head before going to explore downstairs in search for his pregnant wife. Of course being the overprotective husband he was he tried to rush down the stairs taking two steps at a time. Sadly he was still half asleep and almost killed himself by falling down and breaking his neck.

Once he got down he scanned the living room, outside, the bathrooms, kitchen and the other little rooms around the big inn he and Anna owned. He was about to go check upstairs when he heard a noise coming from the dining room. He almost hit himself for forgetting that room and headed towards the source of the noise. Once he got him the room he was shocked to find Anna sat on one of the cushions nibbling on a bar of chocolate.

Suddenly it all hit him and he shook his head in disbelief that he could be such a baka. Now he knew why Anna was so hungry and why the food was disappearing. He coughed to make himself announced and smiled a little when he saw Anna jump. She turned to look at him, chocolate had gathered near the corners of her mouth and she stared wide-eyed at him. He brought his fingers up to the corners of his own mouth, tapping them. She realized what he meant and turned away, wiping her mouth, embarrassed to be caught scoffing down chocolate in the middle of the night.

He chuckled and walked towards her, sitting down behind her and grinning when he saw her blushing face. He wrapped his arms around her, linking his fingers and resting his hands on her newly rounded tummy. She relaxed into him as he nuzzled at her neck.

"Cravings, ne?"

* * *

Well, that wasn't so bad… right? Anyway, thanks for the reviews they really help me, if it weren't for them I wouldn't have continued. So keep reviewing please or it stops here! 


	3. Mood Swings

Wahh! I'm so gullible, I promised I'd add more chapters if you commented and when I check my inbox three of you had the next day I'd posted it! Anyway, a deal's a deal so here's the next part. I have an idea for the next 2 as well but after that I'll need some help. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and I never will… what a pity…

* * *

Chapter 3: Mood Swings

Manta was Yoh's best friend. There was no denying it, everyone agreed that Yoh told Manta almost anything and Manta sometimes even knew things about Yoh without Yoh telling him. It is also no surprise that Manta knew quite a bit about Anna too, being Yoh's wife and the fact that when Yoh was fighting or away Manta spent most his time with her. He's found out, like Yoh did, Anna wasn't so hard to get used to.

"One of the best things about Anna…"

Yoh had begun to tell Manta before he had to say: "This isn't going to be rude is it?"

Yoh laughed and continued, "No, one of the best things about her is… you can tell her anything and if you ask her to never tell anyone, she won't". At first Manta didn't believe this but spending that much time with Anna you have to break the silence once and while and he even told her some things he thought he would only ever tell Yoh, and, to his shock, she never did tell anyone else. Giving Manta even more respect for her.

But, he was straying off the subject here, what he wanted to think over was Anna and these mood swings she'd been having. A weird subject he knew but everyone had been fearing Anna mood swings ever since she got pregnant, even Yoh, and Manta wanted to see how it would affect everyone's normal everyday life. At first she acted quite normal, even nicer, to people when things were going smoothly, however, when something went out of place she would kick off, for the first few weeks Anna could be calmed quite quickly, all Yoh had to do was take her into another room and hold her while whispering in her ear for a bit. She would have days like that and she would also have days were she would smile and talk quietly. Then they got more intense, she would scream and really lose it, throwing things at people and hitting them until even Yoh got smacked across the face repeatedly and had to rush her outside for a walk or some alone time, which usually resulted in him coming back, bleeding from scratches while she sat outside with her eyes closed trying to regain herself. We were terrified and usually went out of the house if we were going to be noisy in fear of being caught up in her wrath.

But he could remember some quiet, peaceful times they'd managed to have with Anna, they would all be sat in the living room, maybe with the TV on low, some of us would be watching it while others would be chatting amongst themselves while sat on the cushions, not in hushed voices but more of their normal volume, apart from Ryu and Horo who had to struggle not to yell, even chatting to Anna. However, this was only possible when Yoh was sat with Anna on his lap, his arms wrapped around her ever-growing stomach resting his head against hers, grinning and chatting to everyone while Anna would relax into him, her eyelids closed like in a light sleep, opening one eyelid halfway to speak back to someone if she was being talked to or simply nodding or shaking her head.

The thing that stuck out in Manta's mind was the first time he had seen a real emotional effect that the mood swings brought on, he'd heard things like women breaking down and crying but he just couldn't imagine Anna doing that. That was, until one day.

The girls, and Pailong, had gone shopping while he and the others where out training on Funbari Hill, Anna had, of course, declined going with the girls saying she was just going to spend the day in bed. Everyone pondered whether Anna really wanted to do this or Yoh had told her she had to, no matter the reason, they all piled out of the En Inn. Once they'd had reached the Hill he was shocked to find, 10 minutes later, he had forgotten his Manjien. "Yoh-kun, I'm going back to the inn, see you later, ok?"

"Ah, see you Manta!" Yoh waved to him as he ran down the Hill. Once Manta had arrived at the inn he pondered for a while where he could have left his book then headed for the living room, he paused, hearing some strange noise, then shrugged it off thinking it must be the spirits of the inn playing tricks again. After collecting his book he began to head for the door when he heard the noise again, this time, he could tell it was coming from upstairs. Curiosity getting the better of him, he headed up the stairs, with the sound coming closer he could tell it was like sobbing and it was coming from Yoh and Anna's room. Once he'd gotten to the door he paused. _Should I really do this? _He thought. _I mean; it's really none of my business._ He had already come to the conclusion it must be something to do with Anna since she was the only other, well, **living **creature in the inn. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, saying in a quite voice.

"Ano… Anna-san? Dijobeska?" That's when he saw her huddled up in a corner, her head was down but he could see from her shoulders shaking she was crying. She raised her head to look at him, her eyes red and her face wet with salty tears that ran down her face. He stammered, afraid she would be angry for him barging in. "A-Anna-san, g-gomen na…"

She shook her head. "It's ok, Manta. You were just checking on me."

He began cautiously, "Ano…Anna-san, is… something wrong?"

She smiled weakly at him before lowering her head down. Manta panicked.

"I mean… if you don't want to say anything that's fine… I mean it's really none of my business…" He began to edge towards the door. "So maybe I should just go fetch Yoh-kun or something…" He was shocked to find Yoh's name made her cry out loud. "Anna-san, are you really ok? Or is it just the mood swings?"

"No, they just make it worse."

Manta feared the strong Itako and yes had even once or twice almost hated her but seeing her like this was, well, kind of hurting him inside, they had been friends for along time, usually going through the same experience of having to watch Yoh in battle and watching a friend you know for years cry can be very hurtful. He walked over and gently touched her shoulder, making her jump. "Would you like to tell me?" She stared at him for a while before slowly nodding her head. He sat there for hours, listening to her, comforting her and nodding every once and while, but he didn't mind, he suddenly felt closer to Anna, in a friendly way.

When they heard the door go he slowly got up while Anna tried to wipe off the worst of the tears even though more were still flowing. "Manta?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Hmm, nanda, Anna-san?"

"You… won't tell anyone what I said right? Not even Yoh?"

He smiled, "I promise, Anna-san."

She smiled weakly back.

As Manta walked down the stairs he met Yoh halfway. "Hey Manta! Why didn't you come back?"

"Hmm? Oh, I got a bit sidetracked after I found Anna-san crying in your room." He smirked as he saw Yoh's eyes widen and he rushed up to the room, shutting the door behind him. Then chuckled when he heard Yoh trying to comfort her and question why she was upset.

A few minutes later they both came downstairs to get ready for dinner. Yoh had his arm wrapped protectively around Anna's waist. She gave a quick glance at Manta, who winked to tell her he hadn't told anyone. She nodded then continued walking with Yoh before they sat down. She had managed to clean herself up but still had a look of vulnerability on her, luckily for her no one noticed. Suddenly Horo pounced up and shouted, "Oh my frigging Kami! When is the food gonna be ready!" There was a loud crash and Horo was on the floor twitching, a large red hand mark spread across his face, Anna stood up in a pose she was always in after delivering he Legendary Left. Everyone else was staring at Anna wide-eyed and open-mouthed and Yoh sat shocked for a bit before laughing violently, leading everyone to follow until they were rolling about on the floor and Horo began to rub his cheek, while Anna was stood with a small smile on her face.

Manta just shook his head and concluded that nobody could have mood swings like Anna.

* * *

Wow, long chappy.

Yeah, I know this is a YoNa fic but I wanted to slot some Anna and Manta **friendship** in there too because their **friendship** is quite cute.

Keep reviewing!

Spelling? I didn't have any reference so…

Manjien: A book that Manta almost always has with him.

Dijobeska: Roughly: 'Are you ok?'

Gomen: Roughly: 'Sorry.'

Nanda: Roughly: 'What?'

Kami: Roughly: God


	4. Bump

It's new year so it's about time I kept my promises. A whole new chappy for you. Will I tell you why Anna was crying in the last chapter? Pfft, NO:P

P.S: I've gone back on past chapters and corrected them.

Disclaimer: Did you write this? Hai! Do you own these characters? Nai… Do you wanna get sued. O.0! NAI!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bump

Yoh lay on his back on top the futon that he shared with Anna. He winced as he heard the sounds that emitted from their en suite bathroom, as his wife went through the daily routine of bringing back her supper for an encore. Usually, Yoh would be in the bathroom with her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. Today, however, Anna had screamed and thrown an assortment of things at him (not that this was a new development in their relationship) and told him she didn't want him in the room. Unable to go back downstairs without first making sure the mother of his unborn child was okay, he had planted himself on the futon and waited patiently for her to appear.

Eventually, Anna emerged from the bathroom; half dressed in today's clean underwear and Yoh's white shirt, and came to stand in front of the large mirror that stood against one of the walls in the room she shared with Yoh, ignoring him laying there in the middle of the room. She scowled at her reflection.

"Look!" She half-yelled at herself more than Yoh. "It's bringing me out in spots!" She prodded the mirror at where the object of this outrage was supposed to be. Yoh sat up and squinted his eyes too look at where she was pointing with no avail, to him he could see nothing but the same pretty pale skin that graced the rest of her body. He decided not to comment.

Anna didn't react to Yoh lacking to voice his opinion and instead began to point out to herself all the things pregnancy had done to her to make her look terrible. Not that this was the case, to consider Anna now had to put up with throwing up, changing attitudes more often than clothing and being unable to control what she ate and when all in one day only to start all over again the next, she looked, well… pretty.

However, it seemed that Anna had now spotted something in the mirror that annoyed her so deeply she had to inform Yoh. She swiftly turned around and frowned deeply at him, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Do I look fat?"

Yoh, who had been taking the opportunity to take a look at his lover's wonderfully curved bottom, needed a quick recap of what they were talking about. "Huh?"

Anna fixed him a look that could burn toast and strode over to their wardrobe to find some jeans. "I think I've gained weight." She mumbled as she found the pair she was looking for and began to slide her feet into the legs. Yoh watched as the jeans followed the curves of her legs up to her thighs. Then, she slid them over those too and tried to button the jeans up.

Sadly, the jeans didn't agree with her plan. She gave a few grunts and sucked in her stomach as best she could but the button refused to be fastened. Sensing an impending storm, Yoh crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Somewhere in his brain a little light was popping on and off, something he remembered about pregnancy and weight.

"I knew it!" Anna yelled and glared at her own stomach. "I've gained weight."

In an effort to cheer her up, Yoh forced himself to stand and walked over to his fuming lover. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head. "I haven't noticed much."

He felt Anna frown. _Uh oh. Perhaps not the best thing to say._

This is what you had to be careful of with Anna, even more so with pregnant Anna. Any comment had to be carefully said, because if it could be taken badly, it would be.

Anna pushed him away slightly so their eyes could meet. "But you _have_ noticed?"

Yoh need something to save him, but his brain was blank. "Erm, a-aren't you supposed to gain weight when your pregnant anyway? I-it's a sign the baby's healthy, a-and it's the baby's weight not yours, an-"

Yoh stopped babbling when saw that Anna expression showed no sign of letting up. He also saw that past the anger she looked slightly upset. No girl would like to know that her lover noticed she was putting on weight, even if it wasn't fat she was putting on.

Yoh gave Anna a loving smile and rubbed her tummy affectionately. "I think it's a very cute little bump."

Anna blushed.

* * *

Anywho… it's back to good old fashioned YoNa, eh? 

This chapter fluffy enough? Another coming up soon before I lose the idea for it. Then I'll probably knock this on the head. Until then my pretties!


End file.
